Sapphire eyes and the Shooting star
by strawberryneko13
Summary: AMUTO She met face to face with a pair of sapphire eyes that she soon became fond of but one day those eyes weren't as bright when he looked at the girl...now her last memory of him was those beautiful sapphire eyes... What happens when they meet again in highschool will love ad on to find out more warning rated m in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys its strawberryneko here with my very first story yay!. I will need at least 10 reviews to post a new chapter. I just wanna put that out there. P.s I dont own shugo chara.

Ages:  
Amu:8  
Ikuto:10

The pink bubblegum haired girl sat up and looked at the clock. It was 3 am, she looked out the window only to see a pair of sapphire eyes Staring back at her honey colored orbs . Curiously the little girl got out of bed and tipped toed down the stairs as carefully as possible in order to not wake her parents.

Once she reached the end of the stairs she cautiously walked out to the garden were she had meet eye to eye with the mysterious boy. But to her surprise the boy started walking towards her.

Startled by the sudden movement she froze."...h..hi... I..I'm... Hin..amori..amu" she blue haired boy only smirked and said as he held out his hand "would you like to watch the stars with me. The girls eyes grey wide as she blushed and nodded. They both laughed as the made figures out of the stars."hey amu look a shooting star" he said , amu starred at the beautiful star with awe as it shot across the sky.

He came every day after that with his signature smirk he waited for her. But one day he stopped, a few days later amu saw the mysterious boy waiting outside for her. Excitedly she ran outside to greet him, " neko chan! " she yelled. He didn't reply he kept his head hung low, "neko chan?" Amu said with a worried expression. Suddenly his sad eyes met hers.

"I'll miss you " he said with a sad smile as he hugged the little girl. And with that he left...

Sorry guys for such a short chapter this was kinda like the introduction for the story but make sure you read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its Strawberryneko as Promised this chapter is gonna be longer I am also changing the review thing to were I update every week.p.s I dont own shugo chara .

Warning m rated content

7 years later...

Amu's POV

(*yawn*) what time is it I say as I glance at the clock."oh crap!, its already 9:30. I gotta hurry utau will be here any minute to pick me up. "crap crap crap!, what do I wear I say as i search my walk in closet. Oh I know. I strip from my pajamas and put on see through stalkings, over it I put on a black mini skirt with a midnight blue silky long sleeve shirt that Stops two inches below my chest and hugs my curves and a pink heart above my right breast. Ok now for my hair I huff.

before I do my hair I noticed than ran,Miki, and Su are Missing oh well  
They'll be alright. I pull out my  
Midnight blue brush with a pink cat  
On it and start to brush my bubble  
Gum pink hair. Then I take two clips  
And pin back my bangs as if on cue I  
Heard utau's loud honk.

Normal POV

"hey utau amu said. "Dont hey utau me, you woke up late again didn't you" utau said. "yada yada yada I know and I'm sorry. Amu said annoyed."anyways... I can't wait for  
You to meet my brother, he's a real  
Charmer."so I suggest you try to resist his (*sexiness*) the women at this  
High school also very strongly suggest"."well I wont be seeing him  
Too much I mean I'm in 9th and he  
Is in 10th so I'm sure it wont be to  
Hard" amu said.

Amu POV

yay were finally here I said sarcastically. Now that she mentions  
It Ikuto does ring a bell . I thought  
But if he tries anything I will break his neck. As I walk in the building a blonde haired boy walks up tome  
And said ( A\N : In this version tadase is a player) " hey sexy you must be the new girl, I think we should hook up some time". As he traced his finger  
From my chin all the way down to my  
Chest then gropped my breast slightly.

I felt my self getting pissed. " are you an fucking idiot" I screamed at him before I twisted his arm and push his face towards the ground. I was about to break it before I heard clapping. I slowly turned around my eyes filled with furry 'what the hell do u want Tsukiyomi" Amu said "one sec " amu said again Before he could reply. Amu stood tadase up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed "thanks kid I got a nice work out " amu said while stretching and smirking. Then she shoot him a death glare "but if you ever touch me again I will end you she said In a cold tone. "talk about split personality's" Ikuto said.

Time skip...

Normal POV

A pair of arms snuck around her waist  
And she felt a chin on her shoulder  
"So you must be the *sexy*Ikuto everyone talks about" amu said in a sarcastic and bored tone."mmhmm"was all he said. Amu slipped out of his grip and tried to kick him only for him to grab her leg and pinned her down. " what's wrong  
~Amu-koi~ " he whispered as he bit her ear. Amu starred into his deep blue sapphire eyes. She then felt he  
was vurnable and kneed him in his crotch. "you little bit- he was about to say it but she was already running.

Amu ran as fast as she could and his in a locker. "Phew I thought I was a goner "amu said until the door flew open...

Strawberryneko: How was it , good I hope . Anyways make sure you read and review thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own shugo chara.

Recap

Then the locker door flew open

Amu POV

"Hmmm not in this one , but man when i find her she has know idea what im gonna do to her " ikuto snicked. I'm just going to pretend like I didn't hear that. I slowly make my way to the back of the of the for some reason huge locker and turn and face the back. *bonk* shit I hope he didn't hear me.

Normal POV

Suddenly the door flings open " gottcha, now tell me why'd you kicked me" Ikuto said .I haven't the slightest Idea of what your talking about ". Amu replied

Amu smirked and made an innocent face " gomen I just get really nervous around guys like you and i-i get agressive" she said .

"Guys like me"he replied while inching closer. "You really wanna know what guys like me do to girls like you" ikuto said in a suductive tone. Ikuto suddenly kissed her shoving his tounge down her throat . he pulls away to take a short breath but before he can breathe amu pulls him back in .she could have sworn she felt a smirk on his lips. Suddenly a flashback appeared in her mind of the sapphire eyed boy hugging her and closing his sad eyes. A lonely tear ran down her face. " I remember" he whispered into the kiss, but sadly amu was in her own became agitated he snaked his way down towards amu's butt he gave it a light squeeze. Amu yelped then moaned , ikuto stared at her wide eyed as he pulled away from her. He stared her up and down admiring what he had done. Amu's cheeks were a bright red, her long pink hair a mess and her erotic breathing drove him over the edge. "IKUTO!,where are you my love!" Yelled his ex saaya yambuki. With out thinking he pushed amu into the closed down classroom and went in. "WHA- amu was cut off with a tender kiss.. He moved us hands around her waist and looked deep into her eyes.

Later that day

AMU POV

I m so confuses what did that kiss was so loving and soft and sweet... BAKA BAKA BAKA! Ikuto is not like that he's just a player. I miss Ami so much but my stupid parents sent her to boarding school but I guess its one less thing I have to worry about. Suddenly I heard chuckling. I looked over to see the one and only ikuto walking with that stupid hoe he has hangin around him . saaya yambuki has her filth paws on my ikuto. What wait di-d I just say my ikuto , I don't even like him .

normal POV

Amu suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around her. " hey my little strawberry , why are ya spyin on me"

Before she could answer a group of girls snatched her away . " stay away from ikuto, he's mine" she looked up to see the one and only saaya yambuki. Amu rolled her eyes, " you got a problem" amu said glaring at saaya. Saaya tried to slap her but amu grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back." If u try to touch me again I will break your arm amu said with a smirk and let her go .

Amu POV

Oh give me a break why such trouble over a boy like him she looked at the clock "crap its time for pe" I quickly put my hair in to a high pony tail I take off my shirt and unclasp my bra *flash* " I quickly put on my blue sports bra and hot pink shorts. And run towards the door. I slide the door open only to find ikuto smirking at me . I the glance at the peeping Toms phone only to see a picture of my bare breast as his home screen. " I already sent it to my computer and has 39 copies on fax" this bastard took a picture of my I got an Idea, " if you wanted a picture pof my boobs u should have just asked" I stood back took out my phone and lifted up my sports bra a little . I seen just what I was lookin for a buldge grew in his pants I quickly jumped back a took a pic. " now were even" I said as I walked past him .

Time skip

* amu himamori I will need ikuto-sama to tutor you, you have to get a tutor your grades are dropping*

I didn't care that he got my name wrong I only care about that perverted devil being my tutor.

* oh speaking of ikuto sama here he is to take you to his house*

I looked over to see my doom.

Time skip (at ikutos door)

" fudgenuggets, I'm screwed" I said "not yet " he said . sadly I knew what he meant by that its gonna be a long afternoon I say to my self as I huff.

-–-±+++++++++++++++++++

So peeps sorry it took so long (lack of inspiration) caused all of this and school I know it sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys its been a while sorry I've been busy but I don't own shugo chara peace out

(Amu POV)

How the Hell did I end up in this idiots house in his house now currently on his bed with him on top of me. I've literally only been in his house for 5 seconds a d he's already for me pinned down so much for getting to know each other ...

"Amu-koi~" ikuto said as he licked my earlobe. Somehow he knows exactly how to make me want him even though we just met it feels like he's known me for Ever .

I feel his tongue ever so slowly run down my neck and stop at the top of my breast."don't stop" I moaned right now I didnt care how I was acting I knew what I wanted and what i wanted was him.

"Someone's a little anxious" he said with that sexy smirk of his. Every word he spoke made me want to go over the edge. "Ikuto" I moaned hoping to get some reaction he just stood there smirking.

An Idea popped into my head

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt I saw a quick flash of lust coat his eyes. l scanned his body his hair was ruffled but there were still three things in my way and I was sure to concur them.

After I took off my shirt I slowly ran my hands up his well built torso which made me want him more I couldnt take it anymore I tugged off his shirt and roughly kissed him as I bit his lip right when he kissed back I pulled away. "Shit" he said before pushing me down and groping my breast he took of his pants and slowly unzipped my skirt. But he wasnt satisfied yet he took me by surprise and kissed me I felt his hand slowly move down my stomach until he found what he was looking for. he slipped one finger in me I sceamed out in pleasure. I wouldn't lie he's a freakin sex god . " do you like that amu-koi~" ikuto said I knew he was teasing me. So I played my own little game I grabbed his member and started to rub him down surprisingly he is the first guy ive done this too. "Amu" he grunted

"I can't..ugh" he said "what was that my dear kitte.. He wouldn't even let me finish my sentence. I tried to struggle but he tied my hands together. " what are you doing I said. He just smirked as he went down lower until he was face to face with her womanhood. " oh sweet heaven " he said before licking my clit , I bit my lip so that I wouldn't admit defeat. He seen that I was playing hard to get so he went inside of me with his tongue. Wanting more my hands latched onto his hair.

"Ikuto I'm going to .. ..." I attempted to warn him but it was to late I watched as he licked me clean I fell backwards on the bed hufffing and puffing I chuckled a bit seeing how im tired but I haven't done a damn thing.

Just as I was about to relax he entered two fingers in me going at an inhuman speed. "We're not done yet my little strawberry" he said as he took his fingers out abs licked them clean

I felt him position him self to enter me. As he entered I felt a sharp pain since he was bigger than most guys I had felt like a virgin again. He seen that I was hurt and kept his member in place so if not to hurt me he then leaned in for a kiss I immediately let his tongue enter my mouth so that I could get past the pain easier as we kissed he started to move inside of me after a few pushes he started to hit my sweet spot. "Shit ikuto " I moaned cause he was bringing me to my peek "harder screw me harder" I yelled my prayers were answered he had me on all fours pumping into me with an in human speed. Somehow I ended up on top while he filled me up . I collapsed on top

Of him and then he flipped me over and started slowly pushing in and out making us both moaned until we climaxed for the second time. "How was it my little strawberry, did your neko-chan please you" he said hat triggered something in my mind. Self consciously I said "its really you isn't it" he nodded "you had no idea how long I waited for us to be together and I will love you till the ends of the earth" he said as he held me in his arms . soon we both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
